


Five Boyfriends Have I

by emenerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Why Did I Write This?, based on a random line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emenerd/pseuds/emenerd
Summary: "And last time I looked, he was one boy, not five." Ginny doesn't know that that may have changed over the summer holiday. Ginny/Dean, as it's set in early HBP. Warning: This story is very odd and short.





	Five Boyfriends Have I

**Author's Note:**

> My sister was listening to the book on CD, and the above conversation sparked this little story, a rather odd one-shot. It's something of a crack-fic, but not really, but it's not really much of anything else either, but an odd thought.  
Originally written 07/14/12.

_"But we're not selling them [love potions] to our sister," he [George] added, becoming suddenly stern, "Not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've-" "_

_Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmy… [Ginny changes the subject, and Fred speaks] "_

_Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?" "_

_Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five." _

-From Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince by J.K Rowling, pg. 121

**Ginny was glad** to be getting back to Hogwarts. Certainly she liked home, but there was only so much of her brothers and Phlegm she could take in one dose. Another bonus to going back to school, of course, was to see her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor in the year above hers. They had just gotten on the train, and she had split off from her brother, Ron, and their friends, Harry and Hermione.

Ginny was looking for Dean, they had planned to meet up on the train, but she had yet to find him. She peered into compartment after compartment, seeing friends, acquaintances, and a few enemies. She was close to giving up when she looked into yet another window, and saw the strangest sight she had seen in her life, and _that_ is saying quite a lot for the sister of Fred and George Weasley. Sitting in the compartment was Seamus Finnigan, Dean's best friend, looking slightly singed, as per usual, and next to, and across from, him were, not one, not two, not three, but five Dean Thomas'.

Ginny threw open the compartment door, and opened her mouth to say something, only to find herself utterly speechless. She stood there, gaping, as her boyfriend looked back at her from five nervous faces.

"Dean?" She finally managed to choke out.

"Ginny," All five of him spoke at once, "Someone cursed me, and, and well- suddenly I was five people, and I dunno, I-" He trailed off.

"Who? Who cursed you? How- How did this happen?" She collapsed into one of the few unoccupied seats.

"No one knows for sure." Seamus said for his friend, "They think it was some Death Eaters, or somethin'. Dunno why they'd wanna do this 'though."

"How'd it happen?"

The Deans looked at her. He, and it was definitely still just Dean, her Dean, gave her a half smile, well five half smiles which would actually be two and a half smiles. He half smiled, and said, still in that eerie, fiver-person voice, "I don't know what happened precisely. I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and I went to sleep one person. The next morning, another shopkeeper was gone, and I was in five places at once."

"Is it-, can they fix it?" Ginny asked him, wanting to hold him, but unsure which him to hold.

"We're hopin' Dumbledore can figure it out." Seamus told her, his face serious.

"Um, Dean, this may seem an odd question, but, which you should I kiss?


End file.
